


Disturbing the Peace

by kaliebee



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, It's a blast, also, also a blast, and also getting arrested!, our three favorite dorks are in highschool!, trying out a new style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaliebee/pseuds/kaliebee
Summary: When Joe came into work that morning, he didn't think that before he left his adopted son and his two best friend would be arrested.





	Disturbing the Peace

**Setting: Police Precinct, Central City. The room is silent and dark. There are only two lights on, a desk lamp and an overhead in the captain’s office. JOE WEST sits at his desk, working on paperwork, the computer playing soft jazz tunes. The music echoes throughout the empty room as he hums along quietly. An exaggerated bang breaks the silence.**

_ JOE: (jumps violently, dropping his pen and spinning in his chair)  _ Who’s there?

_ An officer strolls through the front door, toting three people behind him. The first is a Latino with messier hair than usual. The second is a petite woman with her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, stumbling in her heels and holding onto the third man, a tall, lanky young teenager with gelled hair. Annoyed glares rest on the boy’s’ face as they enter, the girl looking like she’d rather be anywhere but there. JOE raises an eyebrow, recognizing them all immediately as BARRY ALLEN, his adopted son, and his friends, CAITLIN SNOW and CISCO RAMON. _

_ JOE: (standing and walking over to the group)  _ Morgan, what exactly are you doing with my son and his friends?

_ MORGAN:  _ Bringing them in for disturbing the peace.  _ (He rolls his eyes as BARRY opens his mouth to protest.)  _ And no matter what your kid tells you, they were definitely disturbing the peace.

_ BARRY: (offended)  _ All we were doing was singing!

_ MORGAN: (points to CAITLIN)  _ Kid, I don’t know what she was doing, but that was not singing. That was screeching.

_ CAITLIN blushes brightly, pursing her lips. BARRY glares at MORGAN, wrapping an arm around CAITLIN protectively.  _

_ CISCO: _ You try singing when you’re finally getting over a sore throat.

_ JOE: (rubs his temple, sighing heavily)  _ Okay, somebody tell me the entire story before I lose my patience and ground everyone. Including you, Morgan.

_ BARRY:  _ Well, Cisco, Caitlin, and I decided to go to Big Belly Burger like we usually do on Friday nights, right? Cisco had been humming this really annoying song the entire time and then Caitlin started singing it-

_ CAITLIN:  _ Nope, you were the first one to start singing. Throw me under the bus again and I’ll show no mercy next time we study together.

_ BARRY: (hesitates, looking from CAITLIN to JOE uneasily before finally staying on JOE)  _ So, I started singing under my breath and then Cisco joined in and Caitlin started harmonizing-

_ MORGAN: (tries to hide her words with a cough)  _ Screeching…

_ BARRY: (glares at MORGAN again, tightening his hold on CAITLIN, who smiles up at him gratefully)  _ And like I said, Caitlin started harmonizing, and… well....

_ CISCO smirks at BARRY and CAITLIN causing BARRY to let go and take a step away from her. Seemingly pleased, CISCO begins to bounce on the balls of his feet. _

_ CISCO:  _ And next thing you know we were performing for the entire restaurant and everyone was loving it!

_ MORGAN:  _ Except they weren’t because I got four different calls from patrons that you were all disturbing the peace and the owner wasn’t doing anything about it.

_ CISCO:  _ Yo, if they wanted us to stop they could have told us to.

_ CAITLIN: (cocks her head slightly)  _ Um, Cisco-

_ MORGAN:  _ When I got there a customer named Tiffany was yelling at all you to, and I quote, “Shut up before I stick my-”

_ JOE:  _ Yeah, I really don’t think we need you to finish the rest of that sentence, officer.

_ MORGAN:  _ But-

_ JOE:  _ ( _ definitively)  _ No, officer.

_ MORGAN looks down, properly chastised. JOE takes the chance to clear his throat and draw everyone’s attention onto him. BARRY flushes under the older man’s gaze while CAITLIN and CISCO both steadily avoid looking at him. _

_ JOE:  _ Now, Officer Morgan, what exactly are you planning on doing with them?

_ MORGAN: (looks between the kids and JOE before shrugging)  _ Honestly, they were just having a  good time. I was planning on just bringing them here, calling parents to pick them up, all that fun stuff, let them off with a warning.

_ JOE nods thoughtfully as BARRY, CAITLIN, and CISCO exchange relieved looks. BARRY mouths “Are we safe?”, to which the other two shrug. _

_ JOE:  _ No, Barry, you’re not safe.

_ BARRY sends a panicked look at his friends. CAITLIN closes her eyes and takes a deep breath while CISCO sticks his hands in his pockets and starts humming under his breath. _

_ CAITLIN:  _ Not the time, Ramon.

_ CISCO: (gasping)  _ It’s always the time for Lady Gaga!

_ JOE:  _ Morgan, why don’t you leave me with these delinquents?

_ MORGAN:  _ Um, sure, Joe. I’ll just go get a sandwich or something. 

_ MORGAN leaves the room, sending a mock smile over her shoulder at the teens. CISCO sticks his tongue out at her while BARRY rolls his eyes. _

_ JOE:  _ Now, here’s how it’s going to go. Cisco, Caitlin, I’m going to call your parents and tell them that you all managed to get yourself arrested-

_ CISCO:  _ Not technically!  _ (JOE raises an eyebrow.)  _ Okay, yeah, whatever. As long as we don’t have to go to jail, I’m perfectly fine. Not annoyed at all. Even in the slightest.  _ (JOE cocks his head, eyes narrowing.)  _ I’ll just stop talking now. Go ahead, Joe.

_ JOE: (Sarcastic)  _ Thank you so very much for your permission, Cisco. And now, to make up for disturbing the peace, you’re going to spend next Friday doing community service. Also, Barry, you’re grounded from your forensics kit.

_ BARRY: (gasping)  _ What? But-

_ JOE:  _ Don’t argue with me, Allen. You’re the one who managed to convince four different people to call the cops on you.

_ CISCO: (faking agreement)  _ Good point, Mr. West. Very smart.

_ JOE:  _ And you and Caitlin are grounded from hanging out with Barry for the next week.

_ CAITLIN: (desperately)  _ But Joe, you can’t-

_ JOE:  _ Can’t I?

_ CISCO slouches while CAITLIN chews on her lip harshly. BARRY carefully wraps an arm around both of their shoulders.  _

_ BARRY:  _ At least we’ll see each other at school, right?  _ (CAITLIN glares at him while CISCO just sighs.)  _ Yeah, okay. Not great odds.

_ JOE: (rolls his eyes in exasperation)  _ It’s a week apart after school, not a year.

_ CAITLIN:  _ That means nothing, Joe. Barry’s the only reason I haven’t killed Cisco before now.

_ CISCO:  _ Hey!

_ JOE:  _ Well maybe you guys won’t disturb the peace, next time, huh? Now let’s go call your parents.

_ JOE walks back his desk, the teenagers following behind mournfully.  _

**Curtain close.**


End file.
